U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,167,326 and 6,347,260, hereby incorporated by reference herein, purportedly disclose methods for combining in zip code order pre-personalized printed items with items that are not pre-personalized. A first mailing list is merged with a second mailing list associated with the items that are not personalized to produce a master mailing list of a desired zip code order.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,088, hereby incorporated by reference herein, purportedly discloses a method of combining mail streams in a printing finishing process including the acts of generating a master mailing list having a sequence, forming a first mail stream, forming a second mail stream, and combining the first mail stream and the second mail stream according to the sequence of the master mailing list.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,333,878 and 7,477,964, hereby incorporated by reference herein, purportedly disclose methods of combining mail streams where the assembling of printing products occurs on a finishing line, and then a second mail stream is combined on that finishing line.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0147233, hereby incorporated by reference herein, purportedly discloses providing printed products to form a first mail stream on a printing line, providing printed products to form a second mail stream on a printing line, and placing printed product from the second mail stream onto a printed product of the first mail stream to create the combined mail stream in the sequence of a master mailing list.